No puedo
by Briel Black
Summary: Y él tampoco iba a arriesgarse a perderlo ahora que podía saberle entre sus brazos, ahora que lo sentía tan suyo que no parecía él mismo.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen (para suerte de los fans u.u). Todo propiedad de Akira Amano.

**No puedo.**

—Estupidera... —susurró el guardián del rayo con algo que podría fácilmente ser catalogado de temor, pero que no era más que nervios. El aludido bajó su libro mirando a Lambo con seriedad y al mismo tiempo intriga, comenzando porque hacía años que el bovino no lo llamaba con ese seudónimo y terminando porque su tono de voz realmente sonaba raro.

Hayato soltó un suspiro cansado mirando a Lambo, quien seguía con los ojos fijos en ese libro de letras grandes que había sacado de algún rincón del apartamento del mayor, sólo paseando la mirada por él, mientras lo sostenía tembloroso— Que estés aquí no quiere decir que vayamos a tener una gran charla... por si es lo que piensas. —Mencionó el mayor y regresó su mirada a aquél libro grueso de letras pequeñas. Lambo aún se preguntaba cómo es que podía leer cosas así con tanto interés.

—Yo... —trató de hablar el Bovino, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Realmente quería hacerlo. Tenía muchas ganas, pero realmente esos recuerdo que tenía de cuando era niño, de una persecución con millones de cartuchos de dinamita casi pisándole los talones a cada explosión, no eran muy agradables. Y realmente lo único que había concluido con el pasar de los años era que Gokudera Hayato era una persona difícil de tratar, por su carácter tan "explosivo".

Sin duda, tenía que estar loco para intentar algo así. Se había convencido mentalmente de dicha afirmación, pero aún se negaba a abandonar su propósito. Porque él no era una persona cobarde.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —indagó, bajando nuevamente su libro. Al ver que el menor no tenía la intención de despegar los ojos de las páginas que sostenía entre los dedos, cerró éste y lo colocó en la mesa para después caminar hacia su acompañante con parsimonia, para arrebatarle ese maldito libro y darle a entender que a Gokudera Hayato se le habla a la cara y no tras una barrera como lo estaba desempeñando el Bovino. Y así lo hizo.

Pero las cosas no había resultado tal como alguno de los dos las había planeado cuando, por reflejos de Lambo y para sorpresa de Gokudera, el menor, se había arrojado con desespero a los bazos del bombardero y le había propinado un corto y apenas perceptible beso en los labios a lo que el otro no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando Hayato perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en el alfombrado suelo del estudio donde estaban. Y claro, Lambo encima de él. A pesar de ser un muchacho de quince años, no era para nada ligero, pero era un peso que el guardián de la tormenta estaba dispuesto a cargar para que esa sensación que degustaba atravesarle el cuerpo con completo prevaleciera ahí, por ser tan contradictoriamente placentera.

Pero el menor no tenía ganas de morir todavía y una neurona en su cerebro le hizo reaccionar antes de que se dejara llevar por las emociones, obligándolo a alejar su rostro del guardián de la tormenta y tratar de levantarse. Pero Gokudera fue más rápido y le tomó por la cintura para evitar que se moviera más; y antes de que intentara hacer otra cosa, se giró aún con el abrazo al bovino, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Casi se podría decir que era completamente inconsciente de sus acciones, porque ése Italiano no era alguien que se diera el lujo de tomar la iniciativa en algún aspecto; su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero no, estaba completamente consciente y lo único que sabía era que deseaba poseer esos labios nuevamente a como diera lugar.

Así que le besó. Un beso fiero y demandante en el que a Lambo le costaba trabajo seguir el ritmo pero en el que se esforzaba por no darle tregua, tratando de imitar los movimientos del mayor con su lengua, mientras adquiría experiencia con el pasar de los segundos y aquello se tornaba en algo deseoso y más placentero que antes, olvidando por completo el lugar en donde se encontraban y el momento; sólo concentrándose en aplazar ese beso tanto como fuera posible.

Pero para Gokudera, ese era un juego de niños –sin considerar que realmente estaba tratando con un niño-. Comenzó a mover sus manos con deseo y lujuria por cada parte de la anatomía del menor, sin dejar de exigir fieramente con sus labios y su lengua. Eso no podía detenerse, no después de que habían comenzado. Lambo ahogó un suspiro entre besos al sentir las manos de Hayato rozando superficialmente la erección que se comenzaba a hacer presente bajo su ropa y, claro, para el mayor esto no pasó desapercibido.

Después de sonreírse mentalmente al percatarse de que provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en el Bovino, trató de convencerse que nada de eso estaba siendo su culpa, que todo lo había provocado la vaca estúpida por alborotarle las hormonas en primer lugar, pero sabía perfectamente que lo hacía porque sus deseos estaban comenzando a ganarle a su razón. Y aun así, sabía que estaba seduciendo a un menor de edad, al menos así lo vería la gente. Y una célula en su cabeza le hizo notar esto obligándolo a separarse bruscamente de Lambo, dejándole con los fauces hinchados y rojos y con una incredulidad latente denotada en sus ojos.

—No puedo hacer esto. —afirmó tratando de levantarse, pero las manos del menor sujetándole las muñecas no estaban dentro de sus predicciones.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —indagó el joven, arrojándole una mirada de obviedad que molestó evidentemente al bombardero. Decidió dejar de usar la fuerza con el Bovino para darle a conocer el enigma en el que estaba. Lo deseaba, todo eso lo deseaba irrefutablemente y desde hacía tanto que no lo recordaba, pero siempre se había convencido a sí mismo de que no podía simplemente involucrarse con un muchacho nueve años más joven que él sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Sabía las consecuencias que tenía hacer algo así.

—Estoy deseando tener sexo con un menor de edad. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —Decidió ser brusco y gritó. Pero la expresión del Bovino no se inmutó.

—¿Y?

—¿Eres estúpido o qué?

—Yo había dicho eso. Y no, no soy estúpido. Sé lo que significa, sé las consecuencias que podría llegar a tener pero creo que debería tenerte tan despreocupado como a mí si tan sólo te molestaras en prever mis acciones, no es como si yo fuese a gritarlo y divulgarlo. Porque yo he pensado en ti como algo más que un compañero y un estúpido desde hace tanto que ya no lo recuerdo y no soy tan estúpido como para arriesgarme a perderte cuando te acabo de obtener.

Sin duda esas habían sido unas palabras fuertes. Porque la decisión que se hacía presente en ellas era tal que Gokudera no sabía si conmoverse, golpearlo, morderlo o besarle con más demanda que como lo había hecho antes.

—Ya empezaste algo allá abajo y lo vas a terminar. —Y dicho esto volvió a besarle, pero no con fiereza, ni con deseo. Sino con una suavidad que sorprendió por completo al menor por ser tan impropia de la tormenta. Simplemente tratando de hacerle entender, por medio de ese beso -porque nunca lo admitiría con palabras- que él tampoco iba a arriesgarse a perderlo ahora que podía saberle entre sus brazos, ahora que lo sentía tan suyo que no parecía él mismo.

—Lo hago si prometes quedarte a mi lado hasta que sea mayor de edad. —acotó antes de que la situación se tornara distinta y se quedara sin oportunidades para decirlo.

—Vaca estúpida. —Y le besó de nuevo.

Eso no había sido un sí, y Lambo lo sabía; eso había significado que aún pasados esos tres años, seguiría siendo del mismo modo.


End file.
